


I Remember the Night

by tadahow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahow/pseuds/tadahow
Summary: Title from Sara Watkins "You and Me"Lydia is pregnant. She decides to play a prank on Derek when telling him.





	

“When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?” 

Derek whips around, a bewildered look on his face. “ _Pregnant?_ What do you mean _pregnant_?!”

 **He looks terrified** , Lydia thought. 

As Derek gets more and more flustered, with that deer-in-the-headlights look that made her fall for him in the first place, like he’s trying to figure out how he could be pregnant. Lydia decides to take pity on him.

With a sly smile on her face, Lydia reveals, “Wait a minute, I knew I forgot something. I’m the one who’s pregnant!”

There’s a pause, and Derek’s face doesn’t change.

Concerned, Lydia walks up to him and places her hand on his arm. “Derek? Are you ok? I know it’s a little unexpected, but we were planning for this. Do you… do you even still want to have a kid?”

Her words snap him out of his daze. He wraps her up in his arms and spins his wife, her strawberry hair fanning around them both as she laughs. 

“ _Of course_ I still want a kid. _Our_ kid.” He smiles at her softly as he sets her down, putting his hand tenderly on her cheek. 

He leans in and feathers a kiss over her forehead. “We have so much to do. Where do we start? Names?”

“That’s a good place to start. I was thinking… I like Talia Rose. For your mom.”

Derek is surprised. “You know it’s a girl already? You didn’t take me with you to find out?” 

He looks hurt.

Lydia laughs up at him, softly. “No, just a feeling. But I learned from you to trust your instincts.”

Derek smiles tenderly. “Ok.”

“Ok.”

Lydia hasn’t felt this happy since their wedding.

Neither has Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic you guys. Please be nice. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
